


Идеальный ребенок

by Creeky



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creeky/pseuds/Creeky
Summary: Сначала было восхищение...





	Идеальный ребенок

_**Сначала было восхищение.** _

 

Киллуа хорошо помнил свою первую мысль, когда познакомился с Гоном.

«Невероятно…»

Выдох на грани слышимости.

Гон Фрикс. Такой непосредственный, такой живой, такой… ребенок. Он словно олицетворял все то, что так отчаянно хотел найти в себе Киллуа, словно являлся ожившей мечтой, которую небеса благосклонно решили исполнить.

Каждое его смелое слово, действие, каждая солнечная и простая улыбка — все это напоминало Киллуа о том, как много он потерял. Сколького лишился. Сколькое не успел приобрести. У Гона было все это. Гон так легко и естественно был тем, кем отчаянно хотел и боялся стать Киллуа… И это… о, да.

_Это восхищало._

 

_**Потом было удивление.** _

 

Узнав Гона получше, Киллуа действительно словил себя на чистом удивлении. Он не мог объяснить точно, что его смущало, что мешало раствориться в радости от познания дружбы, что каждый раз, неумолимо и безжалостно, проводило царапины-сомнения на грани осознания, постоянно мешало, напоминало о себе, постукивало молоточком тревожности…

_Так назойливо._

Киллуа привык полагаться на свою интуицию, но в этот раз он не был с ней согласен. Гон был… идеальным ребенком. Киллуа казалось, что в этом-то и крылось нечто, что он упустил из внимания.

Но он не желал думать об этом.

И все же…

 

_**Вскоре оно сменилось страхом.** _

 

«Это невозможно»

Киллуа не принимал это. Отрицал это. Не верил в это. _Не хотел верить._

Образ Гона рушился, ломался и рассыпался на мириады острых, холодных осколков. То покрывало, что Киллуа слепо набросил на Гона, те розовые очки, что он с готовностью надел на себя, все это — внезапно, безумно резко, очень раняще…

Исчезло.

Гон действительно был идеальным ребенком.

Слишком идеальным.

Он… не взрослел.

Это пугало. По-настоящему, до дрожи в коленках и холодка по позвоночнику. Гон не менялся. Он мыслил по-прежнему, он словно оставался в каком-то своем мире. В мире, где не было «хорошего» или «плохого», в мире, где центром всего являлся он сам, в мире, где принималась лишь «правда».

Правда. Его мнение. И ничье другое.

Там не было морали.

 

Киллуа было страшно.

Это именно то, что он так отчаянно хотел обрести? Это именно то, чему он тайком подражал? Это то, чего лишили его родители и старший брат?

_Это?.._

 

Гон посмотрел ему в глаза.

Несомненно… очень хорошо, что он не столкнулся с Королем.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по арту  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841037/v841037365/623e/Yr4nvEVTbqM.jpg


End file.
